


[铁虫] 欺负小男孩的乐趣

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	[铁虫] 欺负小男孩的乐趣

──尿完以后，除了因炎症而引发的酸痛感以及终于得以排泄的舒爽感外，Peter还能感受到那只温暖的大手仍然握着他的命根子。  
「……Mr Stark……？」  
那过份的男人居然开始轻轻柔柔地抚摸着那半硬的柱身，Peter打了个颤，「Mr……Stark……？！」他的声音带点微微哭腔，似乎不敢相信对方即将会对自己做出何等过份的事情。  
「哦，又变硬了。」Peter再也清楚不过压着嗓音说话的Tony在想些什么──然而老天，他连排尿都感到疼痛，他不敢想象要是射精的话他会不会痛得昏死过去。  
「停停停停停！」Peter气急败坏地大叫，「医医医生说我最好禁欲几……哈啊……嗯……几天！」在男人的抚弄下，Peter的性器官已经完全充血，「嗯……嗯……」Tony握着他的阴茎上下套弄着，两人的站姿跟刚才他替自己把尿时几乎同出一辙，「哈……嗯啊……停……停手……」  
「真的要停吗？嗯？」男人的语气居然可耻地带点无辜，「是你先硬起来的，爸爸帮你而已。」  
Peter欲哭无泪──为什么这男人可以这么过份？！  
在炎症之下的层层累积的性快感跟平常有着点微妙的不同。在那痒意及迫切感之间偶尔传来的阵阵轻微酸痛总让Peter禁不住打哆嗦，然而那疼痛袭来之后居然诡异地残留着一种奇怪的快感，让Peter开始感到有点头昏脑胀。  
而Peter更感觉到那贴在他光着的屁股上男人的裤档开始隆起，然而Tony似乎完全没有打算处理自己的性欲，却只像一个温柔的父亲一样，握住他的阴茎撸着──不，这听上去太变态了父亲个屁啊──快感随着男人的动作愈发攀升，那男人居然还在他耳边用彷佛慈父的声线轻柔地说着，「乖宝宝，快点射，射了就舒服咯……」  
Peter几乎想要飙脏话，然而那老色鬼的手活一向一级好，并且他熟知Peter每一个敏感点。Peter一边细声呜咽着，一边还在作出微弱的反抗，「医生说……医生说，尿道炎……哈啊，不……不适宜有性行为……嗯……！我，哈啊……我谷歌过，有，有人在炎症还没好的时候…嗯啊……的时候做爱，然后就不举了呜呜……──」他在男人开始加快的速度下昂起了头，最后绝望地感觉到高潮快要来临，「哈啊………！！」在一声惊喘下，极致快感伴着一点酸疼感一同袭来，亲切的老父亲还贴心地用纸巾接住了男孩射出的东西。  
高潮余韵过后，Peter逐渐回过神来，扭过头来怒目瞪着Tony，「我不是说……！谷歌说……！」  
「会不举？」Tony气定神闲地摊摊手，「你也不想想你是谁？」  
「什么？」  
「Jar，告诉这孩子谷歌和他爸爸我谁比较可信？」  
『Sir，我认为您刚才的行为很过份。』人工智能的眼睛是雪亮的。『Peter，根据Sir之前收集的蜘蛛侠自愈能力数据所分折，您所得的尿道炎症大概会在今天早上11点29分达至痊愈，现在是11点20分，按分析，现在有性行为并不会导致任何性功能障碍的后遗症，您可以放心。』Jarvis的声音顿了一下，『然而我仍然认为Sir刚才的行为很过份。』  
「……所以你是算好了？」Peter难以置信地看向Tony。  
「我又没有迫你去上厕所，就只是那么刚好？」男人眨着他那双焦糖色眼睛，「然后刚好你硬了？这是很难得的体验不是吗？」  
「你……我……你这个老混蛋！！！！」


End file.
